The overall objective of this SBIR project is to develop a novel, truly portable electrical medical oxygen source having sufficiently low weight and battery requirements that it can reliably provide oxygen ( or oxygen- enriched air) for up to several hours of continuous operation. A primary intended application is for a child at school or plat, with the device carried in a small child's backpack. In addition, oxygen generator designs for adult use ( with a larger backpack and weight in order to obtain a greater volume rate of oxygen generation), and devices for neonates will also be developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The research will result in novel commercial sources that are lightweight and portable for pediatric and geriatric patients.